


Bright Sky

by nztina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/pseuds/nztina
Summary: A short fic inspired by Two Pumpkin's beautiful artwork of Draco and Hermione underneath the stars, which you can find here:xA lovely reader was so kind to translate this story into Vietnamese. You can find the link here:xEnjoy! xx
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Bright Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [two-pumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=two-pumpkin).



_** Eighth Year - Astronomy Tower ** _

“You’re late.”

“Sorry.”

“Seriously, fifteen minutes late, Malfoy. Our project is due in a week.”

“You know, we’ve been friends since November. Would it kill you to call me Draco?”

“You’re only Draco when you’re on time.”

He sat down opposite the witch and pulled a handful of sweets from his pocket. 

“Want one?”

“Shouldn’t.”

He pressed a toffee into Hermione’s palm anyway and she frowned when she looked down at it, inspecting the wrapper.

“You don’t like butterscotch.”

“I know.” He unwrapped a piece of treacle fudge and popped it into his mouth. 

“But—,’

“What’s on the list for tonight?”

Hermione gave him a look and he raised an eyebrow, interest piqued. 

“Now don’t go getting a big head—,”

“Too late—,” Draco spoke through a mouthful of fudge, throwing generations of impeccable pureblood manners and breeding down the drain. 

“—but it’s Draco.”

He rubbed his hands together like a villain in an old film.

“Excellent. I’ve been waiting for this since we got this assignment.”

“Oh, shut up and write your observations.”

“Why so prickly tonight?”

“I’m _not_ prickly.” As she said it, her shoulders sagged and she relented. “Fine, I’m being prickly.”

“ _Because_?” Draco nudged Hermione’s knee with his own. She shivered as a cool breeze curled around her. She didn’t answer him until five minutes later, when she asked,

“Were you late because you were out with Astoria?”

The guffaw that came out of Draco’s mouth echoed out from the Astronomy tower into the cold, dark night. Hermione levelled him with a glare before looking back at her notes. 

“You think I was out with _Tori_?”

“I don’t care if you were, really it’s not my problem—,’

“Hermione—,”

“I honestly don’t, Draco.”

“ _Hermione_ —,”

“You can date who you want to. But if it’s going to cause issues with our project—,”

“HERMIONE!”

She finally looked up, her shiny eyes giving her away. She sniffed and tugged her thin sweater around her in some inane attempt to look dignified. 

“I don’t care.”

Draco rolled his eyes. He cast a warming charm over the general area and tore off his jumper, before righting it and pulling it down over Hermione’s mane. 

“Care or don’t care, you’re still freezing.” He guided her arms through the sleeves and she scowled like a child.

“I have a wand, you know.”

“And yet, you didn’t use it to cast a warming charm. I know you’re too busy studying, and I know you think you’ll be fine if it slips your mind." He glowered at her. "But you won’t. I keep telling you that you’ll get sick up here without a proper jumper on and you forget. _Every_. _Bloody_. _Time_. Honestly, Hermione, you’re too stubborn for your own good.”

They fell into silence and Draco scrawled some nonsense onto his parchment, waiting for her to break the silence. 

“Draco?”

“Hmm?” He drew a Niffler on the paper.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” 

“About the Astoria thing, too.”

“Granger,” he threw the paper aside, “I was late because Peeves trapped three first-years in a broom cupboard. I got held up because I was trying to get them out before they became permanently traumatised. I’m not with Astoria. I’m not with Pansy. I’m not with anyone. I don’t have the time and I’m not interested in any of those girls, anyway.”

“Oh, really?” She sounded unaffected. He knew she wasn’t.

“Yes, really.”

He watched her sketch the Draco constellation in her notes. 

It made him smile.

One day, when everything was right and they weren’t bickering over stupid things like nonexistent dates with random girls and warming charms and jumpers, he would tell her how he felt. 

For now, Draco was happy to spend every night of this month with Hermione, while she diligently completed their Astronomy assignment and he covertly stared at her until it was time to go back inside. 

_**Two months later:** _

“You’re late. Hand it over.”

Hermione sat on the floor of the Astronomy Tower, holding out a hand. Draco sighed and peeled off his jumper, handing it to her. She put it on with a smile and he wondered if he would ever get tired of seeing Hermione Granger wearing his Slytherin school jumper. 

He sat down next to her and she moved so that she was resting her arms on Draco’s knees. Draco automatically wound his hand into Hermione’s hair and wrapped a curl around his finger.

“Hello.”

“Hello.”

“I missed you.”

“We have every class together, Draco. I sat with you at dinner twenty minutes ago!” Hermione shook her head, smiling up at him. He returned the grin.

“Still.” 

“Look,” Hermione pointed up at the stars, “you can see Draco so clearly tonight.” She tilted her head toward the sky.

“I see it.” He didn’t look up. 

“The sky is so bright tonight.”

“Mhmm, very bright.” 

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

He kept looking at her. 

“Yeah. Beautiful.”


End file.
